


A Friendship That Was Real

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Endings, Nice Smaug, Possible Character Death, Smaug Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ered Luin is the dwarvish name for the Blue Mountains</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sybella reached the gate of Erebor. She reached for a rope and throw it over and stuck to a rock. She climbed up the gate and started climbing up.

"Sybella" said Legolas.

"Can't you see I'm busy climbing into Erebor" she said as she looked down at him. 

"Be careful" said Legolas as she climbed on the top part of the gate and climbed inside.

She walked into the treasure room to find Smaug setting fire to gold. She walked up behind him, but he saw her and snared at her. She backed away as his stomach was glowing.

Sybella puts a hand on Smaug. "I won't steal your gold Mr. Smaug sir, I was just passing through."

"Good, I don't want any thieves stocking about" said Smaug.

"No sir, I dont want to steal your gold, I'm nice, I dont steal, nice meeting you" said Sybella. 

"There you are barrel rider" cried Smaug as crunching noses echoed from the gold. 

"Who is barrel rider, Mr. Smaug?" asked Sybella chasing after Smaug

Bilbo runs away up the gold with the ring on. Smaug chases after him and he continued hearing the sound of gold crunching.

"May I help?" asked Sybella to Smaug.

Smaug breaths fire as Bilbo ducks behind a pillar. Sybella started following after Smaug as best as she could while Smaug started to take flight.

Smaug turning to Sybella and nodded for a moment to go back to chasing after the sounds. Bilbo moves away from the pillar and tries to make it to the staircase.

Sybella went down the staircase and hit something that had no shape. "Mr. Smaug! I think I found the thief" cried Sybella. 

Bilbo curses before running up the staircase and passing Sybella. Smaug follows Sybella to where she stood and continued to the near top of the staircase.

Smaug breathes fire as Bilbo cries out in pain by the fire as a dwarf come from a higher level.

"Hey Smaug!" bellowed Thorin.

Smaug turns to Thorin and smiled. Bilbo takes off the ring and runs up to Thorin while smoking slightly from Smaug's fire.

Sybella puts arrow in bow and aimed at Thorin while Bilbo clung to Thorin.

"Sybella,  do you mind in a little favor Oakenshield is going to be a pain. Do kindly shot an arrow between his eyes" said Smaug.

Sybella released arrow and aimed Thorin to fire between his eyes, but they duck into the corridor before the arrow could hit them.

"Bilbo get back with the others" said Thorin as he pushed Bilbo forward.

"What about you? I can't leave you with a dragon and an elf" said Bilbo as he turned around and walked back to Thorin. 

Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo by his stomach, and pulled him away farther into the corridor and outside. But soon Thorin put Bilbo down and smiled at him. Bilbo winced and looked down. 

"Bilbo" said Thorin as Bilbo wouldn't look up.

"I was going to tell you" said Bilbo as he finally looked up at Thorin, who had a small smile on his face. 

"I'm not mad, my One. Go tell the others and have Oín check on you" said Thorin as he kissed Bilbo and watched him go back to the others outside. 

Thorin continues to stay hidden on the edge of the corridor as Sybella and Smaug talked.

"Sorry Smaug What shall my punishment be for missing?" asked Sybella. 

"There is going to be no punishment,. They will be back" said Smaug.

"Okay thank you, Sir" said Sybella. 

"That thief of theirs carries something precious, something made of gold" said Smaug as he turned and looked at the corridor again,"Find them and kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Why don't you just burn down Laketown to the ground, even though that hot elf I really like is there" said Sybella. 

"I will burn Laketown soon" said Smaug. Sybella nodded her head and kept silent as Thorin came back through the corridor and shot an arrow at Sybella with his bow, but she dodged it. 

"I thought Elves were better than this" snared Thorin running down the stairs and eyed the gold.

Sybella made no answer as she jumped in front of him and pulled out one of her daggers. Thorin dodges as Sybella lunges at him.

"What you scared about" mocked Sybella. 

"Nothing" said Thorin as Sybella took her dagger and pins him against the wall.

"Any last words?" asked Sybella mockingly. 

"Our thief is my One, and he's pregnant" said Thorin.

"Really?" asked Sybella shocked at Thorin's response.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you don't kill me, nor else you will have thirteen other dwarves plus my One to deal with" said Thorin. 

"Who is he?" asked Sybella as curiosity rose inside her.

"Bilbo" said Thorin wincing slightly at giving his One's name and fearing slightly what would happen if he or Bilbo were killed.

"Smaug!" cried Sybella as she turned towards Smaug.

"Yes" said Smaug as he started coming over to her.

"This dwarf has something he wants to say, but I'm going kill him after if you wish" said Sybella as she picked Thorin off the ground by his neck with her other hand around the dagger that was pressed to Thorin's neck.

"Yes" said Smaug turning towards Thorin.

"Tell him" said Sybella as she squeezes the dagger closer around Thorin's throat.

"The thief who was in here is my One and he is pregnant" said Thorin.

"How is this possible Mr. Smaug?" asked Sybella as she still shuddered at the thought.

"Apparently, this thief isn't a dwarf" said Smaug glaring at Thorin.

"So what is he Thorin, son of Thráin" said Sybella. 

"He is a hobbit" said Thorin staring between Sybella and Smaug.

"So that explains it!" cried Sybella "What do you say Smaug?"

"I don't think I could kill true love. I'll just go burn Lake Town, if you will follow after me" said Smaug.

"Yes sir" said Sybella as she climbed on Smaug's back.

Smaug takes flight and went through Erebor, until at the front gate and smashes through it. 

Sybella watches as all the people run for their lives. Smaug drips low until on the lake surface and breaths fire. 

Smaug goes through one part of the town before circling around and set fire to more of the town. Arrows wisp by as Smaug continues to burn the town and smash it into the lake.

"Those arrow nearly hit me. These people have bad hearts. I'm only a kid i mean come on" said Sybella. 

"There aiming at me, not you. They can't see you" said Smaug as he smashed through a buildings and continues to burn the town. Smaug flied up with fire surrounding them as Sybella looked at the burning town in awe.

Smaug continues to burn the lake then when he felt satisfaction,  he flied back to the mountain. Once on the ground Sybella unties herself then sat up on Smaug's back. 

Sybella slides off Smaug and stands back on the ground again. 

"I want to see this thief up close. Can you get them to bring them to me" said Smaug.

"I'll see what I can do sir" said Sybella as she ran inside.

"We burned down Lake Town! Now, where are you Bilbo Baggins?!" bellowed Sybella as she stood at the front gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin and Bilbo ran to Sybella with Bilbo holding his stomach and clung onto Thorin for protection. 

"Smaug wants to see you right now" said Sybella. 

"We will come with you to him" said Thorin.

Sybella runs outside to Smaug as she turned to watch Lake Town burn as Smaug looked at her and fell silent.

Smaug as he turned to Bilbo. "So this is the hobbit who is pregnant, am I right?"

"Yes your majesticness. Me and Thorin are very happy about the child" said Bilbo.

Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo and rubbed his stomach. Bilbo smiled and started moving away from Smaug. "We will let you enjoy the burning"

Smaug disregarded them and stayed watching Laketown burn and boats fleeing from the town.

"Have you ever had this girl dragon you really liked?" asked Sybella after a long silence.

"There Is no women dragons that men know, but I had a girl dragon who was my friend" said Smaug, "We had baby dragons together, they still live in the Grey Mountains."

"I always liked baby animals, even dragons" said Sybella.

"Baby dragons are very cute, but they burn almost everything" said Smaug.

"Like elflings, except they have to put everything in their mouth" said Sybella as she notices two elves riding on a horse towards Erebor.

"We've got company" said Sybella, 

"Let's go give them a warm welcome" said Smaug.

Sybella climbed back on Smaug as he went back into Erebor, but stayed beyond the light of the door.

The Elves come in with four small creatures riding with them. Sybella climbed up and sat on his neck as she stares at Legolas. Smaug heats up his stomach as the Elves go off their horse at the gate.

"Welcome Elves to Erebor" mocked Smaug.

The dwarves turned to Smaug and run into Erebor while shouting for any of the company to come. The Elves remain still looking at Smaug.

"Hi?" said Sybella shyly as she slide off Smaug and onto the ground.

"Wasn't expecting me were you?" asked Smaug.

"Hello" said Legolas. 

Sybella looks up at Smaug and laughed.

Tauriel runs after the dwarves as Legolas is the only one left.

Sybella looks at Tauriel running away "Where is she going so fast?" asked Sybella. 

"Don't worry about her, she will burn like the rest of them" said Smaug. 

"Wait what?! So we're going to have fun?" asked Sybella. 

"I guess I'm the only one left" said Legolas.

"Who cares" said Sybella. 

"I don't" said Legolas as he kissed Sybella.

"You like me!" cried Sybella as she hugged him.

"I know Tauriel loves Kili, so she may be with him" said Legolas.

"I want you to stay here with me and Smaug" said Sybella,"I love you too" said Sybella. 

"Congrats" said Smaug. Sybella nodded towards Smaug and turned back to Legolas. 

"Legolas stay here with me, I made a new friend and I don't wanna leave him" said Sybella. 

"Alright" said Legolas. 

Smaug walks back into Erebor as Sybella and Legolas follow.

"Let us burn some dwarves" said Smaug.

"Really!?" asked Sybella in shock.

Yes" said Smaug. 

"Let's get started" said Sybella as she grabbed Legolas's arm.

Smaug came slowly up to them and heated up his stomach. Bilbo noticed Smaug and made the dwarves run as Smaug breathed fire.

"That thief of theirs is more clever than I first thought, but he won't escape me again" said Smaug. 

Smaug started after them and spewed fire over the whole mountain. Smaug flew after them then landed on a bridgeway.

Legolas and Sybella run outside and watch as the dwarves ran deeper into Erebor as Smaug chased after them

"The dwarves run too fast and there is too many of them" said Sybella. 

Smaug was near the Front Gate as the dwarves ran in multiple directions.

Smaug chased after Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo as they ran out of Erebor.

"Come on Legolas. We got to find the other ones" said Sybella as Legolas followed after her.

Smaug breathed fire then turned back inside as Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo stared at the destruction. 

Smaug ran inside as he breathed fire inside and burning anything he could.

Smaug finds the rest of the dwarves around a man made Windlance. Smaug halted and stared as Kili and Tauriel are at the bow part.

"Don't kill him!" cried Sybella as she ran to the windlance, "If you kill him both of you are dead!"

"Games over, Smaug" said Kili. Tauriel whispered into his ear and he lowered his bow as she kissed him.

"You may stay alive, as long as you are nice ans behave. But you may have your fun as well" said Thorin.

"I accept, and I will aid you if you need me" said Smaug.

"So you won't kill us?" asked Sybella. 

"I am not that cruel, besides you could be helpful" said Thorin.

"He is King Under The Mountain after all" said Bilbo.

"But that doesn't mean all Kings are good. Some are pretty bad" said Sybella as she puts sword back in sheath.

"I am allowing a dragon to stay in Erebor while I rule,. I am definitely a nice king" said Thorin.

"True. He likes gold, he could protect it" said Sybella. 

"That will be nice of you" said Thorin.

"But no touching of the gold without my leave" said Smaug.

"We will only take what we need" said Thorin smiling slightly. 

"I'm serious, Oakenshield" said Smaug.

"You may live where ever you like in Erebor" said Thorin.

"Sounds like things are settled" said Sybella. 

"What about the Arkenstone?" asked Thorin turning to Bilbo, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a white glowing stone.

"I'm not giving to you. I know what this stone does. I don't want to lose you to madness because of it"  said Bilbo as he throw the stone against the wall and it broke into a million pieces.

The dwarves stood in shock as Thorin smiled slightly.

"I'm still the King Under the Mountain with or without it" said Thorin as he came before them.

The dwarves cheered and chanted while Sybella stood still shocked. Smaug went back into the treasure room and laid in the gold. Sybella followed after him.

"Hey! Smaug can you ask Sybella if she wants to be my wife?" asked Legolas.

"What?" cried Sybella as she turned around at Legolas. 

"Legolas wants to marry you" said Smaug. 

"I will" cried Sybella as Legolas ran up to Sybella and kissed her.

Smaug dived into the gold and came out and in again as he moved around the room.. 

"I am sorry for the mess with the dwarves" said Bilbo as he came up to Sybella. 

"It's the way they are" said Sybella. 

"I know how they are. But I have grown to love them as my friends and family" said Bilbo.

"But thank you for helping" said Sybella. 

"Hope the wedding goes well" said Bilbo.

"I bet it will" said Sybella.  Bilbo went back with the dwarves as he held his stomach.

Sybella looks at all the gold and looks at Smaug's eye poking out of it all. Smaug shut his eye as the gold covered his eye as Sybella leaves the room. 

"it seems we will all live happily together" said Legolas.

"I hope so. Everyone deserves a happy ending" said Sybella. 

"Even Smaug with the dwarves" said Legolas. 

"Hopefully the days will be calmer" said Sybella. 

"I'm happy for all of them" said Legolas. 

"I am too" said Sybella. 

"Smaug has his gold. The Dwarves have their king and an heir on the way and we have each other" said Legolas.

"We will keep it that way forever" said Sybella add she hugged Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight Months Later

Soon after Sybella and Legolas got married, they found out Sybella was pregnant. Thorin and Bilbo got married as well. Dwalin and Ori stared to court each other. Tauriel and Kili got married along with the others. All seemed well for all of them, as Thorin became King Under the Mountain. 

Smaug was living well inside Erebor as the dwarves let him be in peace. Sybella and Legolas would come and talk to him while he roamed around. Thorin soon asked all the dwarves and Legolas to help with cleaning the gold while Bilbo watched them. Sybella found him sitting with his round stomach in front of him, being almost nine months along and almost ready to give birth.

"Hi, Bilbo" said Sybella as she down beside him.

"Hullo, Sybella" said Bilbo, "how have you been holding up in Erebor?"

"Fine, how about you?" asked Sybella.

"Alright, I just miss my home. Erebor is nice and all. But I miss the warmth of the Shire" said Bilbo. As the continued to talk Smaug crept up to them and listened to their conversation. 

"Are you okay?" asked Sybella as Bilbo started to shiver.

"Don't mind me. I'm just a little cold. I guess that is what it takes to keep me and the babe warm" said Bilbo as he put a hand on his stomach.  

A light sprang up from the room as Smaug spewed fire in the air. The room warmed up and Bilbo stopped shivering. 

"Thank you, Smaug" said Bilbo.

"I might not like too much thief, but because of you and Sybella. I'm still alive, and for that I will keep Erebor warm for both of you and your children as you care for them" said Smaug. 

Bilbo and Sybella smile and nod at him as Smaug turned around to find the dwarves and Legolas in utter shock of happiness. 

"You are a very nice elf, Sybella. Though you tried to kill me and Thorin a few times. I think we can put the past behind us" said Bilbo. 

"I think we can too" said Sybella. 

And that it was that their friendship grew as they spent more time together. Legolas grew to like Bilbo, and Thorin with Sybella. 

Not too long afterwards,  Bilbo went into labor and was rushed by his midwife into a room. After Bilbo had given birth, Sybella came to visit him to find Thorin pale in the chair next to Bilbo, with him trying to comfort Thorin and his child.

"Thorin is just in shock because it's a girl" said Bilbo, "he was expecting it to be a boy, since having a dwarvish girl is rarer."

"What are you going to name her?" asked Sybella. 

"Elien" said Bilbo. Thorin paled even more as he looked at his child and Bilbo again.

"Isn't that an Elvish name?" asked Sybella. 

"All the dwarvish names aren't that pretty. Thorin let me name her, so I choose an Elvish name" said Bilbo.

"Elien is a beautiful name" said Sybella, "but is Thorin going to be alright?"

"I might have to send a healer in, just to check on him" said Bilbo.

"I will get one" said Sybella as she went out of the door and bumped into Legolas. 

"Can you find a healer and send her to Bilbo. Thorin is not feeling the greatest" said Sybella.

"What's the matter?" asked Legolas. 

"Bilbo had a girl, and Thorin was expecting to have a boy. I guess Dwarves are different when it comes to that type of thing" said Sybella. 

"I will find a healer, while you stay with Bilbo and Thorin.  Give them my congratulations for me, if you will" said Legolas as he went to find a healer.

"I will!" shouted Sybella as he walked away, and she came back to Bilbo and Thorin.

Thorin had his head in his hands and was pale as ever. Bilbo rubbed Thorin's back while cradling Elien in his other arm.

"Do you want me to hold her?" asked Sybella. 

"I think I'm okay. But you may see her" said Bilbo as Sybella came up to him.

Elien had dark brown wavy hair, with dark blue eyes on a white face. She smiled at Sybella when she approached. Sybella looked at Elien and smiled back at her.

"She's beautiful" said Sybella. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo and Thorin soon came to Smaug with Elien in Bilbo's arms. Smaug came up to them and smiled as he saw Elien.

"She is quite the cute child. I am happy for you, but do you mind me meeting her, since I will be here for a while" said Smaug.

"Sure" said Bilbo as he turned Elien so she was facing Smaug as he came up to them and put his nose close to her so she could touch him.

Smaug backed away as Elien continued to smile at him.

"I think we will be great friends. I just know it" said Smaug. Bilbo started to cradle Elien as she looked away from Smaug and put her head in Bilbo's chest.

Soon afterwards Sybella went into labor, and gave birth to a son. Sybella and Legolas decided to name him Fanion.

"It is a very nice name for an elf" said Bilbo as Thorin slightly smiled at Fanion and left the room with Bilbo following behind him.

"Are you going to be alright, Thorin?" asked Bilbo as he caught up to Thorin.

"I'm happy for her" said Thorin. Bilbo stopped Thorin with his hand. Thorin looked down at Bilbo while glaring at him.

"I know you wanted a boy, but you have a daughter. I will give you another child if that is what you wish" said Bilbo.

"Really?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, I will do that to make you happy" said Bilbo. Thorin hugged Bilbo and went back to their chambers.

"He really is beautiful" said Legolas as he stroked Fanion's golden blonde hair. 

"He surely is" said Sybella. Fanion looked up at her with his blue eyes and smiled. 

"Do you think him and Elien will be good friends?" asked Legolas.

"I believe so. Elien seems very smart even as young as she is, as well as Fanion" said Sybella. Legolas continued to pet Fanion's hair while Sybella held him.

A week later Bilbo announced he was pregnant again. Thorin couldn't have been happier as he sat on the throne while Bilbo held Elien beside him.

They would always visit Smaug while he roamed around the mountain. Smaug was very happy with the dwarves progress and all seemed to be in peace, but they were soon to be so wrong.

Thranduil's army and the Men of Laketown soon came to Erebor and took settlement in Dale. They were armed with the swords of Dale and soon gathered around Erebor.

They woke up one morning to find Bard and Thranduil at the front gate. The archers stood behind Thranduil as he commended for the dwarves to come to the gate.

"Why have you come armed to the gates of an ally" said Thorin.

"We have come for payment for the destruction of our town" said Bard. 

"And you may have it, if that is your wish" said Thorin as he came down from the gate and came to Smaug. 

"I will let you have a small bit of gold, so that can be their payment for the destruction of their town" said Smaug.

Thorin stooped down and put a handful worth of gold coins into a pouch. He returned back to the gate and throw the pouch at Bard, who caught it. 

"What about the gems of my people?" asked Thranduil. 

"They will come soon, but there is no need of war" said Thorin.

"Orcs are coming from Dol Guldur and Gundabad. They will soon be here soon" said Gandalf coming out of the elf army. 

Gandalf stared up at Thorin and the company with Bilbo holding Elien in his arms, then paled slightly when looking at Elien.

"What became of Smaug?" asked Gandalf. 

"He lives in the mountain with an agreement of peace" said Thorin.

"You have a live dragon still living in Erebor?" snapped Gandalf. 

"Yes,  is that a problem? He is very nice and helpful" said Thorin. The elves and men with Gandalf all paled at Thorin and the dwarves. They all backed away from the mountain and returned to Dale. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf were allowed into Erebor by Thorin's lead. Thranduil soon found Legolas and Sybella together with Fanion in Sybella's arms. Bilbo had come up to them holding Elien with Thorin beside him.

"Are these your children?" asked Thranduil shakily. 

"Yes, this is Fanion your grandson. And Bilbo had a daughter, Elien" said Sybella. 

Gandalf and Bard had come up then as Thranduil tried to stand as he paled. Bard and Gandalf grabbed onto Thranduil as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. 

Sybella and Legolas snickered slightly as they watched Thranduil try to wake up again and stand, but Gandalf insisted on letting him rest. 

Bilbo walled away from the snickering elves with a small frown on his face. Thorin came after him as they returned to the throne room. 

Sybella and Legolas continued to snicker as Gandalf slapped them behind the head lightly.

"You should have sent weird to him before him coming here" said Gandalf.

"We will next time, I promise" said Sybella.

"Good,  now I have to talk with Bilbo about matters concerning him" said Gandalf as he walked away from them. 

Legolas nudged Sybella as they playfully pushed each other.  Fanion rocked uncomfortably in Sybella's arms.

Sybella had to stop Legolas as she cradled Fanion and took him to their room.

"Bilbo, I know you and Thorin liked each other during the quest,  but I was not expecting this. And to egg it on more, your having another one" said Gandalf slightly pale when looking at Elien.

"I was going to send word about her, but time got ahead of all of us" said Bilbo holding Elien while sitting beside Thorin.

"Sorry will not cut it now.  We must be ready to fight once the orcs come.  Is Dain coming soon?" asked Gandalf.

"We sent word to him for aid. He will be coming soon" said Thorin, "the Arkenstone has been destroyed, and no curse lays on the gold anymore."

"And who did this?" asked Gandalf.

"I broke the Arkenstone to save them all from madness. And Erebor is doing well because of it" said Bilbo.

Gandalf paled even further as he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

While the dwarves readied themselves, while Thorin constructed plans with Bard and Thranduil. Kili came running in while they were discussing, and looked very pale.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the company, Kili?" asked Thorin as he pushed Kili away from Bard and Thranduil. 

"Tauriel's pregnant" said Kili. Thorin paled slightly as he turned Kili to the door. 

"Well make sure she's alright before you go into battle. Make her stay with Bilbo and Sybella's children" said Thorin as he pushed Kili out of the door and shut it.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and came back to Thranduil and Bard, who were looking at him with pity.

"I guess there is going be another dwarf running around here, beside the one Bilbo is carrying" snapped Thorin. 

"I understand how you're feeling about the whole thing. Knowing that I have a grandson is enough as is" said Thranduil. 

Thorin glared at Thranduil then went back to discussing plans about planning the attack.

"We must be prepared for Azog's army to come out of both the north and south, as what Gandalf said" said Thorin.

"We will have the elves on the south side, while the dwarves are on the other side" said Bard, "then the men stay in Dale, if the battle should go to Dale."

"Is Sybella or Smaug come into the battle?" asked Bard.

"Sybella may fight, if that is her wish.  But Smaug might be another story" said Thorin looked at Thranduil, who still was pale from finding out about Sybella and Legolas marriage and having Fanion.

"I will give her leave to fight, since she let me have no leave to marry my son" said Thranduil. 

"Smaug must be roused and help us fight, if that is his choose" said Bard.

"We will get him to fight, but first we must prepare to fight if he won't" said Thranduil. 

"Agreed, get all you can and go to Dale and near the gates" said Thorin. They nodded them left to prepare for war. 

Thorin went to the treasure room and called for Smaug, who came out of the gold.

"Yes,  what do you need?" asked Smaug.

"Will you follow me to battle, one last time?" asked Thorin.

"I will come when you need me" said Smaug. Thorin bowed and left Smaug to go back into the gold. 

Thorin went to the armory and picked out the best dwarf armor,  but he found a mithril shirt that would be good for Bilbo. He grabbed the shirt and headed to Bilbo's chamber.

Bilbo was there holding Elien in his arms when Thorin came in with the shirt in hand. He held up the shirt and Bilbo glared at it.

"I am not a fighter, Thorin. Give it to one of the dwarves who will needs it more" said Bilbo.

"Take it as a token of our friendship and love" said Thorin as Bilbo took off his waistcoat and vest. Thorin held on to the shirt as Bilbo put it over his head and arms.

"I look ridiculous" said Bilbo looking down at the shirt.

"You look like a dwarf" said Thorin with a small grin as he looked at Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo pushed him out of the room and told him to be ready. 

"But I am ready" said Thorin gesturing to his armor, "and so is everyone else."

Thranduil came to Sybella and Legolas and gave them armor that the army of the Woodland Realm wore. They put it on in front of Thranduil, as he looked at Fanion laying on the bed.

When they were done, Thranduil smiled at them and made ready to return to Dale to ready the army.


	8. Chapter 8

Dain came soon after and set his army to guard the gates of Erebor. Smaug flew around the peck outside waiting for the orcs to come. Half of Thranduil's army stood behind the dwarves while the rest of the Elves and Men waited in Dale.

Thranduil sat on his elk with Dain on his war pig. Thorin and the company waited beside Dain and Thranduil. Sybella and Legolas sat at Ravenhill waiting for the orcs to come. 

The ground trembled as giant worms shot out of the ground and orcs started pouring out of the holes and ran to the army's. The dwarves set a blockade with their shields and spears. 

The Elves aimed there bows at the orcs as they ran to Erebor. Thorin raised Orcrist as Dain tightened his grip on his war hammer.

Thranduil pulled out his sword as the orcs came upon them. Arrows flew out and hit a great many of orcs as they fell to the ground. 

Once the orcs got close to the dwarves, Elves jumped over the dwarves with drawn swords while the archers continued firing arrows.

The dwarves charged at the orcs as more help came from Smaug, who flew low and killed off a good number of orcs who were still pouring out of the holes with fire. 

Azog came from the watch tower on top of Ravenhill with a small group of orcs as he commanded his armies to proceed with battle.

The orcs turned towards Dale as Smaug continued to burn them. Smaug followed after them as he set eyes on Azog. Sybella and Legolas saw Azog, and Legolas pulled out his bow and fired at the orcs manning the flags. They fell from the tower and onto the ground. 

Legolas and Sybella ran to the tower and and slew the orcs as Bolg came out from the tower and attacks Sybella. She grabbed onto him and swung him off the cliff. Legolas ran down the pathway as Sybella let go of Bolg and she fell to the ground.

Legolas helped her up and ran after Bolg. He pulled out his knifes and jumped with his knife facing down. He hit Bolg and stabbed him straight in the head. He fell to the ground as Legolas jumped off of him.

Thorin seeing Azog on the tower, gathered up Fili, Kili,  and Dwalin to go to Ravenhill. They grabbed war rams and rode off while Dain and Thranduil took care of fighting with Smaug.

Once at Ravenhill, they met up with Sybella and Legolas who were sort of injured, but could still fight. Sybella was sent as a scout into the tower, while the rest of them stand guard if the orcs from Gundabad were to arrive.

Sybella came back soon afterwards saying that Azog has hid himself in the tower and waiting for the army of Gundabad to arrive. Azog stood on top of the tower with his bodyguards standing beside him. 

He pointed towards Fili, Kili and Thorin in turn as Sybella and Legolas shot at his bodyguards, who fell down at impact.

Thorin came up to the tower with Fili and Kili beside him. Thorin slashed at Azog with Fili and Kili fighting the orcs around them. Azog dodged the attack and slashed at Thorin, who blocked it with Orcrist. They pared as Fili and Kili continued to slay the orcs. Then they came behind Azog while Thorin continued to slash at Azog. 

Thorin stabbed at Azog's stomach and caught it. He drove Orcrist deep in as Fili and Kili jumped from behind and stabbed Azog in the back with their swords. 

They heard a rumble from the valley as the Gundabad orcs arrived. Dwalin came from behind and stood in defense as Azog fell to the ground. Fili and Kili pulled out their swords from Azog's body and Azog fell on his stomach as Thorin drove Orcrist in until it was sticking out of the back of Azog, but Azog stabbed Thorin in the side with his sword arm. 

Coming from the north, dragons came with a great white dragon at their head. They flew low and charged through the orc ranks and they burned them as well. The orcs were soon destroyed as they looked out at the battlefield by Dale. The orcs were fleeing back in the holes while the Elves and men continued to kill them.

The dragons headed to Erebor to find Smaug flying around and burning orcs. The white dragon flew up to Smaug and touched noses together as younger dragons flew around them.

Thorin, Fili,  Kili, Dwalin, Sybella and Legolas returned back to Erebor and met up with Bilbo and Tauriel.

Bilbo ran up to Thorin and hugged him, while Tauriel kissed Kili. None of them had great injures,  except Sybella who was heaving and coughing. They rushed her to the healers, but she soon waved them off saying she was fine.

Fili and Kili had minor injures from Azog's armor, but they would be fine. Thorin was clinching at his side, from where Azog had stabbed him. Thorin was sent to the healers and Sybella was sent with them by Legolas. 

The healers said they were going to be fine and were still awake and well. Bilbo and Legolas were worried sick about them, but soon Sybella and Thorin were moving around again. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few months later Tauriel and Kili got married and gave birth to her daughter, Moria.

Thorin was constantly worried about Bilbo and Kili. Fanion came up to him while he paced around the throne room.

"Mr. Oakenshield? Are you alright?" asked Fanion.

"I'm just worried about my pregnant One" said Thorin.

"My mother's pregnant again. I can't wait for my younger brother or sister" said Fanion.

"I am happy for her. Give her my luck while she rests" said Thorin. Fanion ran out of the throne room as Bilbo came in holding his stomach. 

Thorin came to his side and helped him to sit down on the seat next to the throne. 

"I feel as though I'm going to go into labor anytime" said Bilbo.

"You are almost nine months along already" said Thorin.

"And to think my birthday is coming up. Fifty three years old" said Bilbo.

"I hope that it's a birthday present for both of us" said Thorin.

"I know how much you want the child and it be a boy, but will you be upset if it isn't?" asked Bilbo. 

"I will be very happy to have either gender. But what do you think the gender will be?" asked Thorin.

"I feel it's going to be a boy. I want to name him Frodo if it's a boy, and Valia if it's a girl" said Bilbo.

"They are both very beautiful names. I will be happy with both" said Thorin.

"How has Smaug been?' asked Bilbo.

"He has united with the white dragon and her baby dragons" said Thorin, "they have come back to their home and are living peacefully."

"Will Sybella be upset when she hears the news?" asked Bilbo.

"We all know they have returned to their homes,  but she has the ability to meet with him, if she so chooses" said Thorin.

"They have been good friends, and Smaug has been a very good help to us. I just hope he is happy" said Bilbo. 

Soon afterwards Bilbo went into labor on his birthday while Thorin was out at Dale. Messengers were sent to him and Thorin rushed to Bilbo to find a cry ring out just as he opened the door. 

The midwife stood holding the child as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. Thorin smiled and came to Bilbo.

"Here is your new baby boy" said the midwife as she handed the baby to Bilbo.

"Frodo?" said Bilbo.

"Frodo" said Thorin with a smile as he looked at Frodo.

Sybella and Legolas walked in with Fanion walking beside them. Tauriel stayed by the door frame with the company and Moria.

"Congrats on the boy" said Sybella. 

"Thank you and congrats on your child" says Bilbo. 

"Just a few months" said Sybella as she kissed Legolas.

A few months later and Sybella gave birth to her daughter, Noriel. 

All was peacefully as the dwarves of Ered Luin moved into Erebor. Dis soon arrived to see Fili and Kili. She was shocked to find he had a daughter and an elf as a wife.

"I'm very happy for you though,  if your happy with her" said Dis.

"I am very happy, as well as Thorin Is with Bilbo" said Kili. Dis turned from Kili to Thorin.

"Brother, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Dis. 

"I got married our burglar, Bilbo" said Thorin.

"I'm happy for both of you" said Dis. Bilbo ran into the throne room with a worried look on her face.

"Thorin,  Elien is sick. She is having a horrible time breathing and she looks pale and blue" said Bilbo. 

"Is Frodo healthy?" asked Thorin.

"He is asleep in my chambers" said Bilbo.

"Who is Elien? And who is Frodo?" asked Dis.

"They are my daughter and son" said Thorin. Dis was about to slap him and she paled at the same time.

"Who's is it? Besides yours?" asked Dis. 

"Male Hobbits can have children. They are Bilbo's as well" said Thorin as he ran after Bilbo and Dis paled even further. 

"Do the healers know about this?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, they have taken Elien to the infirmary and are trying their best" said Bilbo. 

They arrived at the infirmary to find the whole company surrounded around the door.

"What has the healers said?" asked Bilbo.

"They said Elien might end up dying due to her sickness, but they are working hard to keep her alive" said Balin.

Thorin leaned up against the wall as Sybella, Legolas, and Tauriel came to see the company saddened.

"They said Elien might not make it" said Bilbo.

"But she is only a child" said Sybella. 

"She got sick somehow and I didn't know she was until she looked as though she was going to die" said Bilbo, "I hope she lives."

They all hugged Bilbo and Thorin as they hoped for the best with Elien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ered Luin is the dwarvish name for the Blue Mountains


	10. Chapter 10

A healer opened the door and came out. 

"Elien will live. She is breathing normal again and she has no cold, but she is still very weak" said the healer. The company sighed with relief and seemed more at ease. 

"Can we see her?" asked Thorin. 

"You may" said the healer. They all entered into the room and stood beside Elien's nursery as Elien sleeps inside.

They just look at her and pity enters their hearts. Elien woke up to find them all staring at her.

Thorin held her hand and tears fell down his face.  Bilbo put a hand on his shoulder, but tears started falling down his face. 

"I'm happy she is still alive" said Bilbo. 

"We all are, lad" said Balin. 

"She needs rest, and we should let her" said Dwalin holding Ori. They all exited the room as healers entered back in. 

"How have you become so caring all of a sudden?" asked Thorin turning to Dwalin.

"After I found out Ori is a bearer" said Dwalin. 

"And... How did you find out?" asked Balin.

"Ori's pregnant" said Dwalin.

"Wait! What's a bearer?" asked Sybella.

"It's when males can have children. Hobbits don't have them, but dwarves do" said Thorin.

"Well hobbits do have bearers, but I am one that can have children and give children to females and other male bearers" said Bilbo.

"So Ori can only have children?" asked Sybella. 

"Exactly" said Dwalin. Dori slapped Ori on top of the head. Nori hugged Ori until he turned blue.

"We both found out when I started getting sick and found out that I was not only a bearer, but a pregnant bearer" said Ori.

"Congrats Ori" said Dori when he cooled down.

"I'm glad for all of you, but is it me or it is very cold in here" said Sybella. 

The company walked around and Bilbo sort of started shivering, but grabbed onto his arms to keep warm and to stop the shivering. 

"I sort of wish Smaug was here" said Legolas. 

"I'm right here" said a voice. They turned around and found Smaug and the white dragon behind them.

The white dragon had claws on the end of her wings. She had bright blue eyes on her long face and long nose with white hair flowing behind her. Her feet had claws on both sides. Her tail was long and ended with a spike at the end of it.

"We have come back and will remain here until we wish to go back" said the white dragon.  Her voice was soft and lower than most female voices.

"What is your name?" asked Sybella. 

"Carinth" said the white dragon.

"We are glad to have you. Smaug and Carinth" said Thorin.

"We are glad to be back and to see my friends again" said Smaug.

"Are the baby dragons here?" asked Sybella. 

"They are coming soon. They wanted to fly around the mountain to see what Erebor was like outside before coming inside" said Carinth.

"What are there names?" asked Legolas. 

"Quinarth,  Sirath, Sorrilth, and Narolth" said Smaug.

"I'm so glad your back, Smaug!" cried Sybella as she ran up and hugged Smaug's leg.

"I am glad to be back" said Smaug smiling. 

The company moved out of the way and let Smaug and Carinth pass by. But Smaug saw Bilbo looking happy but upset at the same time.

"What is the matter, Bilbo?" asked Smaug.

"My daughter was on the verge of dying, and I still worry about her" said Bilbo.

"I have something that can help you" said Smaug as a small dragon came in and set before them.

"Quinarth" said Smaug nodded his head towards the room where Elien was and the small dragon went into the room and flew out with Elien on his back.

Bilbo ran after Quinarth and it landed on a small bed made of straw. Quinarth flew away and came back to Bilbo and Thorin who had come up behind him.

"We are going to warm her up and try to get her healthy again. But my father has planned more for you two and Sybella with Legolas" said Quinarth as he flew away.

"What are you planning, Smaug?" asked Thorin once Smaug came back to the treasure room.

"I always like children,  and you two make such great children, as well as Sybella and Legolas" said Smaug.

"That's very nice,  but I don't want to have anymore right now" said Bilbo.

"Why not?" asked Thorin and Smaug together. Bilbo blushed slightly and looked at Thorin.

"You want more?" asked Bilbo.

"I would gladly want more, but your the one that is going to end up carrying it" said Thorin.

"I will have one or two more, but that's it" said Bilbo.

Sybella and Legolas came in after the other three dragons flew into the room.

"They said something about giving us a nice dinner and all" said Sybella. 

"Smaug wants us to have more children" said Bilbo. Legolas smiled Sybella, but she slightly pushed him.

"Not right now" said Sybella pushing Legolas again.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin took Bilbo's hand while Legolas took Sybella's as they followed the dragons deeper in the treasure room. 

They soon came to a small hall with two small blankets on the floor and candles lit in the middle.

Thorin and Bilbo sat down on one of the blankets while Sybella and Legolas sat in the other.  

Dragons flew around them and more candles went into flame. Thorin put his hand on Bilbo's face and kissed him. 

Legolas sat staring at Sybella in the fire light until she leaned over and kissed him. They looked over at Thorin and Bilbo to find Bilbo in Thorin's lap with them kissing each other over and over again.

Sybella smiled at them before standing up and sitting down on Legolas' lap. They started kissing each other, while Thorin was starting to unbutton Bilbo's shirt, but he stopped him from doing anymore.

Dragon flew past them and started blowing out the candles with their wings. The room became almost pitch black with a few candles remaining alight.

Thorin started unbuttoning Bilbo's shirt and vest while Bilbo took off his waistcoat and started taking off Thorin's coat.

Sybella started taking off Legolas' green shirt while Legolas started taking off Sybella's dress. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" whispered Legolas into Sybella's ear.

"Just one more time" whispered Sybella. 

"I don't want to do this again to you" whispered Legolas putting his shirt back on and helped Sybella back into her dress. 

They stood up and walked away as moans came from Bilbo and Thorin as they continued to kiss each other.

Sybella and Legolas started snickering once they came back to the treasure room. 

"Those two are really something" said Legolas.

"They sure are, but I have grown to like them together. To me they are my family, as well as you" said Sybella. 

"I should expect another child running around here soon" said Legolas.

"They should make them happy" said Sybella laughing. 

"I sure hope so" said Legolas as he kneeled down and kissed her. They walked back to their rooms and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Six Months Later

_"Why have I come back once again to the mortal world?" asked the voice pleading, which was of a women's voice._

_"I sent you back to save this world from the arms of Mordor" said another voice calmly that was a man's voice._

_"Why have you brought me back to be in pain once again?! Why can't I just die and not be reborn again?!" asked the voice pleading once again._

_"You are of the Valar, and wasn't supposed to die. Your punishment is to remain into the world, even if it takes dying and coming back as yourself reborn" said the other._

_The voices ended and flame came to sight as an eye flamed._

_"I see you!  I know who you are! You will burn with the others as this world crumbles with the second darkness" said the eye._

_"A ring your father carries. Find it and destroy it in the cracks of Mount Doom that is placed in Mordor" said the man's voice as the eyes faded._

_A ring_

_The ring_

_The Ring of Power?_

_Bilbo!_

Elien woke up and clinched her jaw to keep from screaming as she cried a muffled scream. Her nightmares and visions were getting worse as the days went by, and she could find no relief to them.

"Curse these visions and curse this mortal body" muttered Elien as she climbed out of bed. She was still very short, being only a child of two years old. 

She wished with all her heart to tell them the truth about her past, but would they believe her.

Elien couldn't take any longer of these visions as she ran from her room to the throne where Bilbo and Thorin were. Thorin was holding Frodo while Bilbo was waiting for Elien with his hands around his round stomach, that was carrying the next child of the Durin line.

Elien jumped up and ran into Bilbo's arms and was lightly hugged. She loved them so much, and if she was to die, she would miss them the most.

"Bilbo,  can I ask you something?" asked Elien.

"Yes, Elien" said Bilbo.

"Do you happen to have a ring in your pocket?" asked Elien. Bilbo paled at Elien as Thorin turned towards Bilbo. 

"How?...how do you know about the-"

"I felt you wearing it when I was still growing inside of you. I felt the heaviness of it when the pocket carrying it rested upon your stomach.  I feel visions from its master ever single night. Bilbo, please show me it" said Elien.

Bilbo put his two fingers into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. He showed it to Elien as she continued to stare at it.

_Put me on. You will not trouble and your visions will end._

Elien climbed off Bilbo and slowly backed away as more voice screamed in her head. 

_The Queen of the Valar stripped of her glory. Now what is your kin going to say if you ever return to your home._

_They will mock you and call you weak. You pathetic women._

Elien put her hands to her ears as she sat on the ground while the voice screamed at her and she tried to stop them. Thorin gave Frodo to Bilbo as he picked Elien up and took her to her room as she was soon knocked unconscious by her headache and the voices.

He sent healers to aid her as he came back to Bilbo more worried than ever for the safety of his children. 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is that thing?  And why is it hurting our daughter?" asked Thorin as he stood before Bilbo.

"It's just a simple magic ring and nothing more than that" said Bilbo as he looked at the ring and stared at it.

"Bilbo, this is more than just a simple ring if it's affecting Elien this way" said Thorin, "when did you pick this ring up?"

"In the goblin caves" said Bilbo.

"Well that makes perfect sense" muttered Thorin.

"And why is that?" asked Bilbo looking away from the ring to stare at Thorin.

"You started acting oddly ever since you got that ring. And if Elien is talking about a master for this...ring. Then this ring is more than what you think" said Thorin. 

"Well what are you asking of me" said Bilbo.

"I'm saying we either destroy it or hide it so you can't use it" said Thorin.

Sybella and Legolas came in while Bilbo put the ring back into his pocket. 

"We heard that Elien went unconscious for some reason and that she hasn't been doing well" said Sybella.

"We don't know what is wrong with her, but she had been through much trauma today and for a long time" said Thorin.

"Can we see her?" asked Legolas. 

"I think we all need to see how she's doing" said Bilbo as he got up with Frodo in his arms.

They came to her chambers next to Bilbo and Thorin's and opened the door. Elien lay in the small bed with her eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. She didn't move when Bilbo and Thorin entered with Sybella and Legolas behind them.

Thorin went up to Elien and put a hand on her forehead. She was breathing slightly but she would not move towards them.

_You have found the ring. All you have to do now is take it as yours.  He will claw with mercy as you hold the ring before him._

_Take it! Take what is yours_

Elien stirred and was about to let out a scream, but she closed her mouth to keep from making noise.

"Bilbo, please don't put that ring on ever again. It will corrupt to the core until you just like Gollum" pleaded Elien. 

"That is why we are going to destroy it or hide it" said Thorin. 

"But you cannot destroy the ring with any weapons or tools you possess. It must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom for where it wad first made" said Elien.

"How do you know this?" asked Thorin.

"I think it's time I tell you who I truly am" said Elien as she sat up and they all sat down on the floor as she started her tale. 

"It began long ago when the world was created. I was a Valar living in Valinor. While Melkor Morgoth was still causing evil in Middle Earth, I sailed to Middle Earth to destroy him,  and I did with the help of the other Valar. But I was wounded beyond healing until I died. I was soon sent back, but was reborn as another version of myself. This pattern of rebirth continued many times until I am here before you as your daughter. I can't die and go to peace until my job is done" said Elien.

"And do you remember your past lives?"  asked Sybella. 

"Every one of them. But I was always named Elien in honor of my past lives" said Elien.

"What would you do if you had the ring?" asked Bilbo.

"I would take it to Mount Doom and destroy it for good, but I wish to do this now before Sauron gets any stronger" said Elien as she got up and they all stood up and grabbed her.

"Your only two years old, and you can't go to Mordor by yourself" said Legolas.

"But I want to protect my brother and the sister that's still in Bilbo" said Elien. 

"We will help you along your journey" said Sybella. 

"Me too" said Thorin and Legolas together. 

"Fine,  but I will carry the ring" said Elien.

"Deal" said Bilbo as he pulled out ring and gave it to Elien. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bilbo looked at the ring one last time reluctantly as he saw it in Elien's hand.

"It's for the best, Bilbo. We will all be in peace very soon" said Elien. 

"But I don't want you to die because of my burden" said Bilbo, "you might want to go in peace, but you are still my daughter."

"I know, Bilbo. But I have to do this for everyone here" said Elien as she turned towards the others. "Who else is to come with me?"

"More of the company will agree to come with you,  but you should at least know how to fight" said Thorin.

"I know how to fight. Give me a sword and I will show you" said Elien. 

Thorin walked out of the room with the others following him.  He stopped in a hall where the others could watch the duel begin. 

Thorin reached into his coat and pulled out a small sword and gave it to Elien. She started slashing it around in the air as Thorin pulled out Orcrist. 

Ellen slashed first and Thorin blocked it as their swords slide off each other. Thorin slashed at Elien and she blocked while pushing him away from her. Thorin was pushed back as the others stood in amazement at Elien's strength.

"Your stronger than I first thought,  being how young you are" said Thorin. 

"Don't underestimate me just because of my age. I might be your child, but my soul is as old as this world itself and I'm wiser than most" said Elien as she jumped off the ground and landed on Thorin with her sword around his neck as she dragged him down. 

Thorin found himself on the ground while Elien hung around his neck with her sword close to his skin. She let go of him as Thorin stood up again.

She looked up and smiled at him. Thorin was still shocked that someone that was only just past his knee could do such attacks.

"I think I made it clear that I can fight" said Elien as she left the room. They all stood in shock at her skills and would have wanted to see more.

"Everyone get ready to pack your bags" commended Thorin.

"I'm coming too" said Bilbo. Thorin turned around and came to Bilbo. 

"You will be fine here. Stay and we will see the other child after we get home. We don't want you giving birth while we are in Mordor, and the midwives can take care of you here. I know you want to protect Elien, but I need you to trust me with her" said Thorin. 

"Be safe,  and come back alive" said Bilbo leaning up so he could kiss Thorin who returned the gesture and put his hands around Bilbo until his stomach pressed against Thorin's. The baby kicked and Thorin let go of Bilbo while he started rubbing his stomach to calm the baby down. 

"I promise I will be safe,  and make sure Elien lives through this journey.  I will protect her as well as everyone else who is a part of the company" said Thorin. 

"I still wish I could come with you" said Bilbo. 

"I know,  and I will miss you every moment I'm away from you" said Thorin as they kissed one more time.

Sybella and Legolas packed their bags as they asked the caretakers to take care of Fanion and Noriel. Bilbo came in to see how they were to find Sybella and Legolas disappointed. 

"I will take care of Fanion and Noriel for you if that is what you wish" said Bilbo.

"Is that going to be too much for you, Bilbo?" asked Sybella. 

"I'll be fine with those two along with Frodo. The midwives and caretakers can always help if I need it" said Bilbo.

"Thank you so much" said Sybella hugging Bilbo tightly until the baby kicked again. 

Sybella laughed and Bilbo sighed as he rubbed his stomach again. Fanion and Noriel went with Bilbo as Sybella and Legolas came back to Thorin who was saying his goodbyes to Frodo.

Thorin kissed Frodo on his forehead and put him back into his small bed. Thorin left Frodo and came with Sybella and Legolas to the front gate. Smaug and Carinth stood before them. 

"Do you want to have us take you to Mordor and save the hassle of traveling" asked Carinth. 

"We don't want to hurt you any further. Orcs could be spawning in Mordor as we speak and they could have the power to kill anyone of you" said Thorin.

"We will still come to your aid if you need us. We will still be following you" said Smaug. 

"Thank you" said Thorin, Elien, Sybella, and Legolas together as they said their last goodbyes to Bilbo, Fanion, and Noriel. Gimli ran out and joined them as the fifth member of the company. 

Elien and Thorin lead the way as Sybella and Legolas stayed close by with Gimli in the rear. Smaug and Carinth took flight and soared into the air as the company started on towards Mordor.


	15. Chapter 15

They continued traveling south and away from Erebor and Dale. It was agreed earlier on to stay near the borders of Mirkwood and if danger came they could use the forest for protection. Elien immediately noticed something wasn't right when they neared Mirkwood. 

"I knew that Mirkwood was infected with evil from Sauron, but this is far worse than I expected" said Elien looking at forest as bats came streaming out.

"I thought my father would take better care of the forest after the battle" said Legolas.

"There is something more in here than it's first thought of" said Sybella.

Elien was about to continue on when an elf charged through the forest and was about to stab Sybella. Elien ran into the elves pathway and was stabbed in her left shoulder with it's cold knife.

"Why does an elf of Mirkwood carry a Morgul blade? Or more importantly, why does the king of the Woodland Realm carry such a blade"" asked Elien as Thranduil took the knife out of Elien shoulder, but a shard was broken off the knife.

"I was aiming for the little elf that married my son" said Thranduil. Elien started to waver slightly as she clinched at the wound. Thorin picked Elien up before she could fall and ran off with her. 

"Where are you taking her?!" cried Gimli.

"To Lothlórien, she will get no aid anywhere else.  If I don't leave now, her condition will get far worse" cried Thorin as he ran off with Elien in his arms. Gimli ran after him and continued to keep up with Thorin as Sybella and Legolas stood with Thranduil still holding the knife that turned to ash.

"Why do you posses such a weapon?" asked Legolas turning towards Thranduil. 

"It was sent to me by a messenger from the east. I took it as a gift to use against evil, but I grew to hate the blade and wanted to be rid of it" said Thranduil,  "I apologies for hurting one from your company, but I could have aided her."

"if I am not welcome, then neither is Elien" scowled Sybella as her and Legolas walked away from Thranduil. They headed to Lothlórien as quickly as they could to find her sitting in the grass with bandages on her shoulder.

"I'm alright, I've had worse wounds than this in my past" said Elien as Sybella ran up and hugged her.

"I will never let anything happen to you,  or your fathers will beat me to a pulp. Why did you take Thranduil's blow when I could of?" said Sybella. 

"I didn't want you to die or turn into a wraith. Besides Legolas would end up beating us all up if anything laid a hand on you" said Elien trying to smile, but agony and pain spread across her face. 

"Your too young for such injuries" said Sybella. 

"Not in these days" said Elien as she laid her head on the ground and fell asleep staring at the green and silver leaves that were starting to turn golden due to the fall. 

Sybella and Legolas lay on both sides of her and looked at the tall trees and the sun peeking out of the leaves. Thorin and Gimli came up to them and found them with their arms around Elien, who was just a child, but had bandages on her shoulder with two adult elves hugging her. 

Gimli muttered to himself in Khuzdul as Thorin stared at the young dwarf and the many swears streaming out of his mouth.

"For a dwarf your age, you shouldn't be swearing" said Thorin.

"What! I'm sixty four and beyond the coming of age" exclaimed Gimli. Thorin laughed and slapped Gimli lightly on the back. Elien woke up and looked at Thorin and Gimli.

"It would be better if you didn't try to antagonize Gimli, Thorin as well as you Gimli" said Elien crossing her arms.

"How are you feeling?" asked Thorin.

"You brought me here! Of course I'm alright, my left hand and arm is still cold,  but I can feel it again" said Elien.

"Good,  because if you weren't well Bilbo would be most unhappy with me" said Thorin picking Elien up and holding her in his arms.

"Put me down" said Elien. 

"You may have an age of soul,  but you have a two years old body" said Thorin kissing Elien on the cheek and put her back down on the ground. 

"We will leave tomorrow" said Elien.

"Not so fast!  The Lady of the Woods request to meet you and give you leave tonight" said Gimli.

"I'll go, but I am still leaving tomorrow. There might be no rush, but the sooner this ring is destroyed the better my wellbeing will be" said Elien reaching her hand in her pocket to find the ring sitting safe and sound inside.


	16. Chapter 16

That night,  Elien was sent to Galadriel and Celeborn by herself. The bandages covering her wounds were replaced with cloth before being sent. The shard had been removed from her shoulder, but the coldness still lingered. She followed one of the elves to a high platform with an open space behind her. 

Elien put her hands behind her back as Galadriel and Celeborn came from below. They looked shocked to find a small child standing before them as if she was a queen.

"Are...you the leader of the company?" asked Celeborn stammering at the sight of Elien.

"Yes I am. I instructed Thorin, my father, to agree to let me go on this quest if he was to come with me" said Elien.

"Why have you come so far from your home in Erebor to Lothlórien?" asked Celeborn. 

"My business will be told at a later time" said Elien as Galadriel stared at her.

_You mean to destroy the Ring._

_Yes_

_Come to the gardens at midnight. I mean to show you something._

Elien looked away from Galadriel and Celeborn as more rounds of questions came to her.

"I'm very tired from being stabbed by a Morgul blade. I will see you all soon,  but I must rest for a bit" said Elien as she bowed towards Celeborn and Galadriel. She returned to her room in the trees. 

"Curse my age. Why does having to be a child be so tiring?" Elien muttered into her pillow as Sybella scaled the tree and sat next to her on the bed. 

"Elien?" 

"Yes"

"How old are you?" Elien sat up and stared at Sybella. 

"What do you mean?" asked Elien.

"How old is your soul? You are always saying your older than all of us, but you never say how old" said Sybella. 

"I'm eleven thousand nine hundred and seventy four years old, if that is what your asking" said Elien smirking as Sybella stared wide eyed at Elien. 

"Your... that old?" asked Sybella flabbergasted at Elien. 

"That is how long I have been in this world, if you don't count the many deaths I had" said Elien.

"Yet your still so young" said Sybella ruffling Elien's hair. Sybella left Elien to sleep as the rest of the company came to Sybella after dropping down. 

"Is she alright?" asked Thorin

"She's just tired, she will be fine" said Sybella, "but now I understand her better."

"Why?" asked Legolas. 

"She's almost twelve thousand years old" said Sybella.  The company stared at her, but soon she grew wary and they all went to sleep. 

Elien woke up when the moon was out and all was quite. She climbed out of bed and went to her door. She took the rope and slide down until she reached the ground.

She headed off to the garden and found Galadriel filling a basin full of water.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Elien though she could have guessed the answer.

"I give you leave to look into my mirror" said Galadriel. 

"What will I see when I look inside?" asked Elien.

"None can tell, but it might show things from the past,  things going on, and things yet to come to pass" said Galadriel. Elien wrinkled her nose and stood above the basin and put her hands on the outer rim while looking down. The water was clear, but soon events came upon the water.

_Bilbo sat on his bed while healers and midwives tried to get him to eat. His hands resting on his round stomach as parchment littered his chambers._

_Erebor on fire with ranks upon ranks of Orcs stood at the Gate. A dwarf army standing their ground as the Orcs came charging at them._

_Mirkwood and Lothlórien blazing red as the leaves burned and Elves fled far from the forest as walking trees looked dismayed at the burning._

_Mordor filled with Orcs ready for battle when they are needed as they filled out of Mordor through the Black Gates._

_Minas Tirth crumbling to the ground as the White Tree burned. Orcs stood outside breaking the city down with large boulders._

_A flaming eye staring and ever watchful upon a great black tower in Mordor._

Elien let go of the rim and stared at Galadriel. 

"I only see death and destruction... What should this mean for me?" asked Elien.

"This is what will happen if you shall fail. The eye will continue to hunt you until either you or Him falls" said Galadriel. Elien looked up at Galadriel with pain on her face.

"Do not be afraid, Elien of Erebor. Your father and the company will help you bear this burden until the end" said Galadriel. 

"After he falls, do you thinking I will finally get relieve of this pain?" asked Elien.

"This quest might take the life of you, but your peace will come" said Galadriel smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you for showing me this" said Elien.

"You are most welcome.  Don't be afraid of your faith if you fail. No one will blame you, and they will grieve more than hate you" said Galadriel.

"If I do fail, I hope to die trying to keep it from happening, then suffer millions of years of torture and pain" said Elien.

"I would never want you to suffer so much just to protect those you love, but I fear you will have to" said Galadriel as she came to Elien and picked her up in her arms. Galadriel put her hands through Elien's dark brown hair and she thought of Arwen when she was first born. 

"I knew you long ago. During the times of Melkor Morgoth, before I died" muttered Elien. Galadriel smiled as the memory of the Valar cane to her.

_"Lady Galadriel. I am Elien of the Valar"  said the Vala as she bowed to me._

_"Welcome to Middle Earth" I said bowing slightly to Elien._

"I still remember that day. You were so fair and beautiful back then, and you still are" said Galadriel. Elien smiled as she started to long for the sea or the great sky above.  She wished more than anything to be back home with her own kin.

"Thank you so much for your help" said Elien as she was set back in the ground by Galadriel. 

"Go to sleep now,  and rest your head" said Galadriel as she sent Elien back to her chambers. Elien fell asleep and was not troubled by visions of Sauron or other evil. 

The next morning Elien woke refreshed and the company was ready to depart. 

 They decided to take Anduin River down to the falls. Boats were set up by the harbor as Galadriel and Celeborn waited for them with servants carrying gifts.

To Legolas and Sybella, Galadriel gave a great elven bow used by the archers of Lothlórien. To Thorin and Gimli, she came to them she open hands.

"What shall I give you,  Thorin, son of Thráin and Gimli, son of Gloín as a parting gift?" asked Galadriel. 

"Nothing,  my lady. Looking at you is enough for any dwarf" said Gimli.

"But surely you must desire something. You cannot be the only member of this company to not receive any gift" said Galadriel. 

"None, my lady...but... no that is too much to ask" muttered Gimli.

"I will give anything" said Galadriel. 

"May I have a strand of hair from your golden locks?" asked Gimli. Galadriel undid her braid and cut three strands of hair and have it to Gimli. 

To Thorin she gave a pin with a green leave bordered with silver. Then Galadriel turned to Elien. She gave Elien an elven sword with a silver sheath.

"Here is your sword from the First Age. May you now wield it with grace again" said Galadriel. 

"Shadowfang" said Elien accepting the sword and unsheathed it.  The blade was long with engravings on the blade and hilt. Elien stood the sword upwards and it pasted her in height.

"I also found this on you after the battle long ago" said Galadriel giving Elien a silver ring, "may it help counter the evil in your heart."

"Thank you so much" said Elien smiling at Galadriel. 

Galadriel gave them all elven cloaks was a green brooch around the neck. They entered the boat and went down the Anduin.

The water was fast going and on the second day the rapids grew quicker and the sound of the waterfall grew louder.

Elien dug her paddle into the water and stopped the boat as the rest of them took up paddles and moved the boat to the shore.

They climbed out of the boat and went on shore while Legolas grabbed the boat and put it on land.

"Where does our course take us next?" asked Gimli to Elien.

"From what I remember,  going around Emyn Muil would be best and continuing south afterwards and down to Ithilien.  We see if Morannon is open, if not we take the road to Minas Morgul and Cirith Ungol. There is a spider living in those caves, but we will see if she is awake" said Elien.

"Minas Morgul! Are you insane! If orcs are spawning in those mountains we will be slaughtered before we enter the tunnel leading into Mordor" said Legolas. 

"Well, what other way are you suggesting to get into Mordor? You have never been in Mordor before while I have several times. I fought with the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. If anyone is to say our paths, it's going to be me" snapped Elien.

Legolas fell silent and Thorin stared shocked at his daughter. Elien looked at their disappointed stares and looked down ashamed. 

"I'm sorry, I just want this ring destroyed once and for all" said Elien continuing to look at the ground.

"We will help you through this and we always will, but you must let us help" said Sybella. 

"Thank you and again I'm sorry" said Elien. Sybella hugged Elien and they all came and hugged her. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are an inspiration from More Than Meets The Eye by ReindeerGames2014  
> So thank you for the inspiration.

They let go of Elien as the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Elien unsheathed her sword and it glowed slightly.

"Orcs! There coming! Run now!" cried Elien as she took off running with the other members running after her.  Orcs came from the trees as Elien jumped into the air and stabbed the leader into the head.

She pulled out her sword and jumped off the leaders shoulders and stabbed the Orc behind the leader. They all stared at Elien as she killed Orc after Orc while they pulled out sword, axe and bow and charged into battle. They soon wondered how she had died so many times after seeing her fight so well.

Legolas and Sybella shot at the Orcs as Thorin pulled out Orcrist and charged into the Orcs with Gimli behind him with his father's axe rose.

Elien continued to stab orc after orc as she fell off one of orcs shoulder and cut the back while sliding between the legs of another and stabbing it's midsection. She pushed her legs off the ground and flew into the air with her sword aimed at an orcs head.

She slammed her sword into its neck and cut the head off and continued running while climbing on orcs and cutting their heads off. She saw Thorin and Gimli running from behind and demolishing the Orcs. Sybella and Legolas ran after them as Elien continued after them. 

She climbed a tree and ran off the branches and pointed her sword at another orc. The orc saw Elien in the air as he pointed his sword towards her. The orc's sword came into Elien's stomach and was drove deeper until she was heaving. She drove her sword into his neck and he pulled out the sword quickly from her stomach. 

She fell to the ground as the orcs ran past her. Elien stayed still as orcs ran past her. The dwarven mail she was wearing started turning a red color as she closed her eyes until all the orcs were past her. She pulled out the bandages the healers of Lothlórien had given to her and wrapped it around her stomach. She lay back down and fell unconscious. Soon afterwards Thorin, Gimli, Sybella, and Legolas found her laying on the ground. 

Legolas lightly kicked Elien in the side as she let out a mourn of pain. Thorin slapped the back of Legolas' head before going to Elien as she turned to her side.

"Elien, are you alright?" asked Thorin.

"I'm okay, just got throw down that's all" said Elien as she carefully got up and wrapped your cloak around her. Thorin put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to their camp. 

"We thought you were a goner when we separated from you. So we came looking for you, but we are very happy that your alive, but your sure you don't need to be checked on by Legolas or Sybella?" asked Gimli.

"I said I'm fine, just a little uneasy. I'll be better once I get food and a good fire to sit by" said Elien.

Once they returned to camp, Elien ate and sat by the fire until she walked away from camp far away from their view. She looked back to see if anyone had followed her and throw up the food she had ate.

She then took off her rent armor and looked at the bandaged wound. It was almost soaked through with blood. She wrapped more bandages around the old ones. She put her armor back on and returned back to camp. She laid down on her bedroll and went unconscious as the company started looking concerned about her.


	19. Chapter 19

Elien woke up at dawn while everyone was asleep with a horrible stomach ache and pains. She got up and went away from camp to the same place in the trees and emptied her stomach as she placed a hand on to a tree.

She looked down at the vomit and frowned when she saw blood mixed into the vile. Elien dragged her hand and arm across her mouth as she wrapped her cloak around her and came back to camp to find Sybella shocked to find Elien up.

"There is a stream close by if you want to bathe. We have no soap or cleaning methods, but the water is quick paced" said Sybella starting the fire up again.

"Thank you,  Sybella" said Elien as she left the camp again to go to the stream, which was only a league away. 

Elien looked back towards the camp before taking off her clothes and going into the water. She washed off her clothes of blood and put them on the rocks before working on the bandages. 

She slowly unwrapped the bandages from her shoulder and her stomach until they were off and we're discarded by the bank. Elien sat in the water as she was clear of blood and other dirt. 

She looked down to assess the wounds on her shoulder and stomach. The wound on her shoulder was closed, but still held a blue like hue around the area she was stabbed.

Her stomach wound was another story. It was still slightly open and oozing blood with hints of purple around the wound, which meant it was infected and the blade used to stab her was poisoned. 

"Well, this is just great" said Elien as streams of swears poured out of her mouth. She came to the bank and wrapped new bandages around her stomach,  but not her shoulder since it felt better and less cold.

She put her clothes on with the dwarvish mail over it. She sighed and returned back to camp to find the entire company up and eating breakfast. Elien wrapped her cloak around her and sat down besides Thorin and Gimli.

"Are you alright?" asked Thorin to Elien.

"I'm alright, why would you ask?" asked Elien trying desperately to hid the fact she was injured. 

"You have been gone for over half an hour when you left to bathe. You are the youngest of our company, despite your skill in your past lives. We care for you more than anything. If your injured,  please tell us" said Thorin putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm not injured,  just cold. Be ready soon while I..." Elien pondered whether eating was the best option, "I'm not hungry, so go eat while I warm up by the fire."

Thorin looked saddened as he came to her bedroll and packed her gear for her. He came back with her pack in his hand. But instead of giving it to her, Sybella opened the pack and gave some of Elien's belongings to each of the company to add into their pack.

Elien still had her roll of bandages in her coat pocket as she watched the company put her belongings into their packs. 

"You didn't have to do that" said Elien as Thorin gave back her empty pack.

"But you seemed to struggle against the weight. We are here to help you, just have to ask" said Thorin smiling at Elien. She looked up at him and wanted to tell them she was injured, but she realized how weak that would make her seem for her age and strength.  So she kept quiet and lowered get head. 

"Let's move out" said Elien as the entire company was saddened by her response and moved on through the wilderness towards Mordor.


	20. Chapter 20

Elien continued to lead them,  but soon she lagged behind again as the pain of her wound returned. Her sight and hearing wavered as she stumbled along behind the rest of the company. Elien tried desperately not to hold onto her stomach as she walked. 

She hoped the whiteness of her face wasn't more than it normally was. That they couldn't easily see the hurts in her eyes and the pain going through her entire body. Elien was in such a fog that she never realized how far the company was ahead of her, that she ran into all their legs while they stopped for her. Elien stumbled backwards and nearly fell over as Thorin catches her. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit any of you. I'm just very..." Thorin put his arms around her and silenced her while touching her forehead with his, but withdrew and touched her forehead with his head.

"Your burning up, and your body is freezing" said Thorin touching her hands. She batted her hands away and pushed away from him. 

"I'm alright,  please it was just cold last night and I chilled" lied Elien as she tried to plead with them. 

"Can I at least carry you until for feeling better?" asked Thorin. 

"I don't want to be a _burden_  to any of you more than I already have been" said Elien. 

"You will not be a burden to me, my daughter" said Thorin as he picked up Elien and carried her in his arms. Elien wanted more than anything to cry into his shoulder by the pain she had caused them. 

She fell unconscious again as she could feel only the pain from her wounds. She was roused again as she was laid on her bedroll and the company was about starting to take off her clothes.

"What are you doing!" cried Elien.

"Getting your armor off" said Thorin. 

"I like it on,  thank you very much" said Elien frantically covering her stomach that had a light purple hue, but was covered mostly by bandages.

She waited until everyone was asleep and night to fall before going away from camp and throwing up vile after not eating anything that day. She felt weaker as she raised her armor and shirt underneath to find the purple spread from the wound area to her entire stomach and moving up her chest.

"I'm going to die if I don't use something to counter this poison" said Elien as she suddenly realized where she had been. She was in North Ithilien. Under her feet were athelas and other herbs. She took out the small sword Thorin had given her as a first weapon and cut the herbs from the ground. 

She looked back at camp if anyone ended up waking and find her gone. No one came as she unwrapped the bandages while crushing the leaves with water into a paste and applied it to the wound. Elien clamped her mouth shut and let out a scream as the stinging and pain started off from her wound. 

Elien took the leave from her wound and sighed with relief as she wrapped the wound in new bandages while discarding the old bloody bandages. She started shivering as her thoughts turned to how she was going to make it to Mordor. She put her clothes back on and returned back to camp, while falling unconscious on her bedroll.

The next morning she woke up shivering with Thorin and Gimli's hand on her shoulder. 

"Elien, time to get up" said Thorin as he placed a cup of tea in her hands. "I know you haven't been feeling well, so this should help with your chilling." Elien drank the cup of tea and grabbed her bedroll before she was picked up again by Thorin and carried in his arms as they set out again. 

They continued south after finding the Black Gate shut and decided that Minas Morgul would be their only way into Mordor. Once they reached South Ithilien and turned East, it was the sixth day since Elien got injured. 

Elien started feeling better after putting the athelas, and she was able to walk with the company, but when they reached Minas Morgul her pains returned as she grabbed onto her cloak instead of her stomach and shoulder.

"We need to go up these stairs, and onto the tunnel above where the spider is" said Elien as she started climbing the steep stairs with the rest of them following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be a chapter or two left of this story, but I decided to do three alternate endings that will take up one chapter for each ending.


	21. Chapter 21

After what felt like hours climbing the stairs, they reached the tunnel leading into the mountains.  The stench coming off was of the death and other horrible things.

"Are you sure you want to go in that tunnel. The word death is written all over it" said Gimli. 

"There's no other way into Mordor, unless you wish to scale the mountains and go over them" said Elien as she took a deep breath and entered into the tunnel. Thorin and Gimli held hands as they entered with Sybella and Legolas quickly kissing each other before entering in. 

Elien unsheathed her sword as no light came of it. They all armed themselves with their swords, axes and bows as they continued into the darkness of the tunnel.

After what was mere minutes felt like hours as thet soon saw a light from the end of the tunnel.

Elien walked ahead of them and when she looked back she found a black mass behind her. She took off running as twenty eyes locked onto her and followed. 

Elien was running as her small feet could carry her until fell over on the ground in tiredness. She could hear the sound of light footsteps hitting the stone of the tunnel, until the stench of the spider could be smelled from above her. 

Elien looked up to find the stinger pointed down at her neck. She grabbed onto the hilt of her sword tighter as she swung onto her back while slashing at the spider's many eyes.

The spider backed away from Elien as she stood up and glared at the spider. She drove under Shelob's belly and drove her sword upwards, but Shelob stabbed Elien in the back of the neck with her stinger. 

Shelob cried out of pain as she withdrew away from Elien into a small tunnel with acid dropping from her stomach. Elien immediately fell to the ground as she was paralyzed by Shelob. 

Sybella and Legolas came running behind and found Elien lying on the ground motionless. Thorin and Gimli were right behind them as they came kneeling besides Elien. Legolas flipped Elien onto her back and found the place Shelob stabbed her. 

"She's been stabbed by the spider. The poison has already paralyzed Elien, but she will wake in a few hours. Somehow she was able to kill or force the spider to leave before it got a chance to bind Elien in webs" said Legolas glancing at Thorin as memories in Mirkwood came back to them.

"We can't just leave her here. We must carry her until she awakes, then we will make it to Mount Doom and cast the Ring into the fires" said Thorin as he picked up Elien once again and carried her out of the tunnel with the rest of the company walking behind him. 

They passed out of the tunnel and continued down the slopes to Mordor's main ground. Once past the many towers accompanied by few orcs,  but with some orcs that could be heard from inside.

As they continued north towards Mount Doom, Elien suddenly awake in Thorin's arms. She put a hand to the back of her neck and suddenly remembered the attack between her and Shelob. 

"Your alright, the spider is gone and your in Mordor now" said Thorin. Elien was slightly at ease, but jumped out of Thorin's arms when he said Mordor. 

"Are we almost there?!" cried Elien. 

"We have been in Mordor for about two days and have been carrying you the majority of the time since" said Gimli. Elien suddenly remembered her other injury in her stomach as she continued along and put her hand on her wound to find it almost soaking through.

"Is there something wrong with your stomach,  Elien?" asked Sybella. 

"I just realized I'm very hungry,  but I will eat when we get out... _if we get out"_ said Elien muttering the last part.

One day later,  they came upon the slopes of Mount Doom and started climbing up. The ground became steeper as the peck became nearer and closer. Elien suddenly felt how heavy the Ring was in her pocket as she continued nearing the summit.

When the sky was turning dark as the sun set over the horizon, they reached the summit and found a gate way leading inside the mountain. Elien sprinted among the rocks at a speed even Legolas and Sybella could keep up with.

Elien ran into the gate and slowly walked into the mountain as the lava was still very hot. She came to end of the platform where the lava opened up below her as she pulled out the One Ring, then pulled out her other ring.

"If the ring of Sauron is to be destroyed, then the ring from my past shall as well" said Elien as she held out the One Ring and her ring In disgust, ready to throw it in the fire. But she started to waver as she let go of both rings and started to tip over the edge as she fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended the chapter there because this is where the alternate endings start. Each will be title according to the type of ending.


	22. A Most Tragic Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is the first of three ending for this story

The rest of the company came running in after Elien as they saw her waver and fall to the ground, with the rings falling out of her hand. Sybella sprinted forward and sat besides Elien with the others coming around her.

"Farewell, my dear friends. This is truly the end for me" said Elien weakly.

"No! Please you can't die now after going so far!" cried Sybella as she held Elien's hand with tears running down her face.

"Do you see the rings on the ground or the destruction of Mordor taking place?" said Elien as they looked around for the rings and found them gone. "Their destroyed" stated Thorin as Elien nodded.

"There is no use in saving me" said Elien as she raised her armor and shirt to reveal her poisoned wound with purple covering her entire body with it creeping up her neck and cheek.

Sybella and Legolas gasped at the wound while Thorin and Gimli looked utterly shocked at the wound.

"Elien! Why didn't you tell us?" cried Sybella as she cried onto Elien's hand..

"I wanted to be strong for all of you" said Elien as blood dripped from her mouth. Thorin wiped off her mouth as even he was crying. 

"Farewell, my daughter. May you have peace very soon" said Thorin pushing Elien's hair out of her face.

"When I die,  please throw me into Mount Doom" said Elien weakly.

"We are not going to lose you, Elien. Your going to live" said Gimli starting to unwrap the bandages around her stomach and pulling out herbs.

"Go back to Erebor and live the rest of all your lives in peace. The world has been saved, but not for me and I must leave it. Farewell" said Elien as she looked at all of them before her eyes rested at the top of the mountain and she stopped breathing. 

"No! Elien! Don't you dare die!" cried Gimli patting Elien's shoulder in an attempt to rouse her, but was unsuccessful. 

"We can't leave her here" said Legolas. 

"Throw her into the fire" said Thorin. 

"No! Anything but that!" cried Sybella with tears running down her cheeks.

"That was her final request! Please do that for her at least,  and we may mourn for her in Erebor!" cried Thorin with tears in his eyes. They said their last goodbyes to her as they braided a friendship bread into her hair. Then they picked her up and dropped her into the cracks as the fire consumed her.

They bowed their heads for a moment as the fire shot up as they ran out of the gate with the lava following them. Sybella blew a whistle and Smaug with Carinth coming towards them. 

"Where is Elien?" asked Smaug.

"She perished in the mountain, and is hopefully at peace" said Thorin. 

"This is sad news. Bilbo will not be happy with this, but we will see him soon" said Smaug as Sybella and Legolas climbed on Smaug with Thorin and Gimli climbing onto Carinth's back. They flew away from Mordor and the watched as it crumbled to the ground.

Sybella couldn't bear to watch as she cried into Legolas' shoulder. Thorin looked down at the destruction with tears flowing out of his eyes, with Gimli the same condition. Legolas was crying, but comforted Sybella at the loss of Elien. Smaug and Carinth soon came back to Erebor as guards approached them.

"My king, it's Bilbo. He's in labor, but we are sending him messages saying you have returned. But there are only four of you, where is Elien?" asked the guard.

"This matter will not be discussed now, or to Bilbo. Thank you for telling us this, but I would rather be by his side" said Thorin walking past the guard who stopped him. 

"Bilbo has requested you see him once the child is born, and no sooner" said the guard.

"Go tell him we have returned,  but no mention of Elien" said Thorin as the guard ran off. Frodo came to the gate and saw them as he ran to Thorin, who hugged him. 

"At least your safe and sound, but it's thanks to Elien that we are all alive" said Thorin trying not to start crying again in front of Frodo.

Guards soon came running back saying that Bilbo had given birth and was ready to be seen again. They ran into the room where Bilbo was holding a newborn in his arms. 

"Bilbo!" cried Thorin running up to him and kissing him on the forehead while looking at his child. The others were more than happy to see the child and Bilbo safe.

"Meet your new daughter, Nienor" said Bilbo looking at all of them to find Elien not with them. "Where's Elien?"

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo. Elien perished in Mordor after the destruction of the rings" said Thorin. "She was injured by knife and spider during the journey, one injury she never told us about until she was on the brink of death, and that ended up killing her." Bilbo started to cry holding Nienor closer to his chest.

"Why did she have to die so young? Why did this have to happen to us?" asked Bilbo looking up at Thorin and the others. 

"She is at peace again,  and we will remember her until she passes into legend among the great" said Gimli.

That night the dwarves gathered outside the gate with lit torches in hand. They lit the beacons around the mountain until the full length of the mountain looked as though it was on fire. Smaug and Carinth flew straight upwards as fire leaped out of their mouths to the peak of the mountain. 

Sybella and Legolas watched with Fanion and Noriel besides them as they all bowed their heads to the memory of Elien and the short time she was with them.


	23. A Less than Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of three endings

The rings fell out of Elien's hand and into the fire as she fell to the ground with the rest of company coming behind and picking her up as the mountain erupted. Smaug and Carinth came through the smokes and picked up the company as Mordor crumbled to the ground. 

Thorin held onto Elien while rising her shirt to find her stomach bandaged as purple continued creeping up her chest and neck. Gimli found in Elien's coat a roll of bandages with dried up herbs.

"That is Athelas!" cried Legolas as Gimli held up the herbs.

"So this is how she managed to survive this horrible wound. She must have been stabbed by an orc during the battle of Amon Hen" said Thorin remembering Elien laying on the ground in pain as the bodies of orcs lays around her. 

"We must do something about this wound. She must have been in so much pain while traveling towards Mordor" said Gimli using the dried athelas on her wound. Elien opened her eyes and started screaming as Gimli applied the leaves. Thorin stroked Elien's forehead as Gimli took the leaves off. Elien fell unconscious again while closing her eyes, but looked at Thorin before her eyes shut.

"She will be fine. The healers must have something to rid the poison out of Elien's systems" said Thorin trying to sound strong while looking at Elien unconscious with injures all over her body.

"Do you really think Erebor will have the skill to save her? The poison had spread beyond even Oín's aid. Do you think she can survive before we reach Erebor?" asked Gimli.

"We must try to keep her alive until then.  It will be the only hope in saving her,  if there is any hope" said Thorin as he held Elien in his arms to find her stone cold, and upon touching her forehead finding it burning more than when he touched it before entering Mordor.

"We need to send aid to the healers other than those of Erebor" said Thorin.

"Who? Thranduil won't help us after stabbing Elien with a Morgul blade. Lothlórien has aided us too much than they will give. Dale is full of tired Men from Smaug's attack on Laketown, and they are busy rebuilding their town with Bard as their king. Gondor had problems of their own and will never come very far north to Erebor. We have no one to come to outside that is close to us" said Gimli.

"What about the Iron Hills?" asked Thorin.

"Dain has had too much damage on his armies with the battle with the orcs" said Gimli.

"They will come if I tell them about Elien. They must" said Thorin.

"I will not risk the secrecy of Elien through all her days to have them go to waste" said Gimli.

"Your giving up on her, aren't you?" asked Thorin.

"Her chances of surviving are slim,  if her wound was treated earlier than she might have a chance to live through this" said Gimli. Thorin held Elien tighter as he held onto any life left in her.

Smaug and Carinth landed near the gates as Thorin jumped off and ran inside with some guards running after him. Gimli ran after Thorin while Sybella and Legolas jumped off Smaug and came inside as dwarves ran about as Gimli tried to understand what they are saying. 

"What's the matter,  Gimli?" asked Legolas. 

"Bilbo's in labor, but have been having complications ever since we left. He barely ate and he slept very little as he was worried sick about all of us. Poor Bilbo, he's going to be devastated to hear Elien isn't feeling well and might in fact die" said Gimli as he pointed the healers to different rooms while taking Sybella and Legolas to see Elien, but was pushed back by healers.

"You may wait in an hour. No visitors are allowed in while healing Elien, even family" said the healer as she entered the door while Elien let out a blood curling scream.

Sybella was able to storm through the doors, but Legolas and Gimli held her back, even though hurt was on their faces at the sound of Elien's pain. 

"Elien is under the care of the healers. They are our last hope in saving her" said Gimli as Thorin came running to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Gimli.

"The healers won't let me see Bilbo, after he requested to not let me come in if he was in labor when I came back. I don't know how I'm going to tell him Elien's condition, if she turns for the worst" said Thorin.

"She already sits on Eru's doorstep, and she is just to step into the door" said Sybella, "now we must wait to see if she make it."

A few hours later, news reached Thorin that Bilbo had given birth and was allowed to be seen by him and the company. Bilbo was overjoyed to see Thorin and the others as he held his newborn, but was looking around for Elien.

"Everyone, meet the second daughter of Thorin Oakenshield named Nienor. But it seems Elien is absent. Tell me where is Elien, for I want to see her?" asked Bilbo.

"Elien stands on the brink of death, and she is just to move further to die" said Thorin.

"What happened to her that made her in such conditions?" asked Bilbo. 

"She was stabbed by a Morgul blade. Then stabbed again by a poisoned blade, but never told us about the wound and that is killing her. Before we reached Mordor she was stabbed by the spider living in those tunnels" said Legolas.

"It can't be helped now, but I wish to see her and tell her that we love her more than anything" said Bilbo, "but I fear I never see her alive again."

A week later, healers came to the company with Bilbo and let them see Elien for the first time since they reached Erebor. They opened the door to find Elien extremely pale and sickly as the purple hue spread farther on her entire face down to her hobbit feet that had hair covering them. 

"I'm so sorry" said Elien weakly as she tried helplessly to get breaths, "that I...put you through...such perils. You did anything a family would...a family I deserve to stay with, but can't...I will soon pass into legends...and you will always...have the memories of our days together."

"No, we are all happy to have joined in your perils, every one of them. You have always been a strong warrior deep down,  and you always will be" said Bilbo while the company stared at Elien speechless. 

"But my days with you are over, but my strength will always be with you, for I will miss you dearly, but I must leave you now. Farewell" said Elien as she went silent as she took her final breathes and stared at them all with mouth slightly agape when she laid still.

They all bowed their heads as the original Erebor dwarves came in to see Elien laying on the bed motionless. They sobbed for a long time before they decided to bury Elien immediately. 

They took her body deep into the tombs and placed her on an open tomb with no lid as they placed her sword upon her. Upon the wall was written their last goodbyes to her. 

Smaug and Carinth flew away that night as they circled around each other and lighting the sky with fire with the entire kingdoms to the east watching them in mourning. 


	24. A Most Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the third and last ending of this story. I couldn't very well of ended this story with just one ending, so I gave you three. Hope you enjoy

The rings fell out of Elien's hands and went into the fires as the mountain burst into flame with Elien still inside and unconscious. Smaug flied low and smashed into the peck of Mount Doom while picking Elien up with his back claws as the rest of Mordor started to crumble.

Carinth came and carried the rest of the company while Smaug flew as fast as he could to Erebor. Carinth took off west and north.

"Where are you going?! Erebor is straight north!" cried Thorin. 

"I am picking up a few people who have a chance of saving Elien's life" said Carinth as she flew as fast as she could until they could see a valley with housing. Carinth let out a high pitched scream as she landed on the ground to find elf in armor coming up to them with a group of Elves followed after him.

"My lord Elrond, you are needed immediately in Erebor. Please come with me" said Carinth.

"Thranduil has already opened the Elven way for us and we will make it to Erebor by sunrise tomorrow" said Elrond. 

"It will be too late for Elien, she is dying and needs healing!" cried Sybella. 

"Carinth will not be able to carry you with me and my healers to Erebor" said Elrond.

"That is why I brought these" said Carinth as smaller dragons came from behind and sat on the ground. Elrond and the other healers climbed onto the dragons as a man robed in grey came from behind. 

"I'm going with you, if you are in need of assistance back in Erebor" said the old man.

"And where have you been, Gandalf the Grey. When your assistance could have been used elsewhere, such as with the dwarves of Erebor" snared Thorin.

"That is business that will not be discussed here,  since you are in urgent need of aid for your daughter" said Gandalf as he climbed on one of the smaller dragons. Carinth took off with the other dragons following after her as she flew as fast as she could to Erebor.

The moment they came to Erebor, Elrond and Gandalf ran inside with Thorin and Gimli behind them. Sybella and Legolas with the rest of the healers followed in to find Elrond commanding them into Elien's room. Fanion and Noriel ran up to Sybella and Legolas and attacked them with a hug.

"We missed you so much" said Sybella and Legolas. 

"We missed you too. Bilbo was a very good guardian for us, but we missed you" said Fanion and Noriel."But what happened to Elien?"

"I heard about Elien, you two, but that shouldn't be discussed with children" said a voice behind Sybella and Legolas as they turned around to see Bilbo holding his daughter, Nienor with Thorin besides him.

"She is in the care of Lord Elrond. I know he will not let her die, and Gandalf will do anything in his powers to keep her alive" said Sybella. 

"We must now trust in Lord Elrond and Gandalf's healing abilities to save Elien" said Legolas, "but I don't understand why she's so weak and near death."

"We received news from the healers that she was stabbed by a poisoned blade, and that Elien tried to heal herself on the journey, due to the bandages and herbs she had on her with bandages wrapped around her stomach" said Thorin.

"I knew she was hiding something ever since Amon Hen, but I didn't want to mess with her in fear that she would never like me again, if I was to tell the rest of you that she was injured" said Sybella. 

"It's all our faults for not helping Elien, but now we must wait for either the good or bad" said Thorin.

A week later Elrond allowed one member of the company to see Elien. She looked much more healthy from before and she was about to look at them with happiness,  but couldn't speak.

"She is not fully healed, but with rest she will be fine. You should all be happy that we had Gandalf with us, or Elien would be in worse conditions that she is in now" said Elrond to the entire company. 

"Thank you again for your aid" they all said.

"I will always be at your aid, Thorin Oakenshield as well as your children" said Elrond bowing before he went to check on Elien.

Dwalin and Ori came from behind them carrying their daughter, Moria. Fanion, Noriel, and Frodo ran up to them all and came into their arms. 

"It seems we might have a peaceful live after all" said Sybella holding Noriel in her arms with Legolas holding Fanion and with Thorin holding Frodo.

Three Months Later

Elien soon regained her strength after Elrond and Gandalf had healed her. More dwarves came from the Blue Mountains as she would enjoy seeing them come in every week.

One day as she was running around Erebor she accidently bumped into a young female dwarf while going to the throne room.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going" said Elien as she was thrown to the ground. The young dwarf helped Elien to her feet and looked at Elien.

They both stared at each other until Elien shakily put a hand through the young dwarves hair.

"Valia?" said Elien looking at the young dwarf.

"Mom!" cried Valia as she hugged Elien.

"I thought you were dead" said Elien as she kissed Valia's forehead. 

"I'm right here, mom but I thought you were dead" said Valia.

"I'm alright now, and I'm going to be here for you" said Elien. 

"Who's this, Elien?" asked Sybella coming behind Elien and Valia.

"Sybella, this is my former daughter, Valia" said Elien.

"You had a child before in one of your previous life's?" asked Sybella. 

"She is me and Frerin's child" said Elien.

"What is this about my brother?" asked Thorin. 

"Thorin, this is my daughter,  Valia. She is your niece,  because she is Frerin's daughter" said Elien. Thorin paled at that as he stared at Valia.

"My brother never spoke to me of a wife nor a daughter" said Thorin.

"That is because he married me a year before the battle of Azanulbizar, and I got pregnant with her a three months before, but I didn't know at first. Then Frerin died and I soon found out I was pregnant with Valia. I kept her safe until ten years after her birth I was killed by orcs, then I didn't know what happened to her, but I'm very happy she's still alive" said Elien.

"Welcome Valia, daughter of Frerin. You may now live among us as a princess of Erebor with my nephews Fili and Kili who are princes of Erebor" said Thorin coming up to Valia and taking her hand. "And I am your uncle and king, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I am glad to be of assistance with the king, and I hope our days are filled with happiness" said Valia as she smiled at Thorin before staring at Elien who looked strong for a child of almost three. And there they lived for the rest of their days in peace.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading


End file.
